dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tatakai no makuake! Kaette kitazo Son Goku
Die erste Episode der Neuauflage von Dragon Ball Z, also Dragon Ball Kai wurde mit dem Titel Tatakai no makuake! Kaette kitazo Son Gokū in Japan am 5. April 2009 auf Fuji TV ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Handlung Einleitung Die Episode beginnt mit einem Rückblick auf Son Gokus Vergangenheit und die Vernichtung des Planeten Vegeta durch Freezer, bis der kleine Kakarott nach seiner Landung auf der Erde von dem Menschen Son Gohan gefunden und adoptiert wird. Nach dem Tod seines Großvaters lernt Son Goku, wie ihn sein Großvater nun nennt, die junge Bulma Briefs kennen und begibt sich mit ihr auf die Suche nach den Dragon Balls, wird schließlich Muten Roshis Schüler und lernt dort Kuririn kennen, der sein bester Freund wird. In zwei Anläufen gelingt es ihm nicht beim Tenkaichi Budōkai Weltmeister zu werden und kämpft schließlich gegen den Piccolo Daima-Ō, den er tötet, nur um sich einige Jahre später seinem Sohn Piccolo beim 23. Turnier zu messen, der sich für den Tod seines Vaters rächen will. An die Grenzen seiner Kräfte getrieben, gelingt es ihm den Sohn des Oberteufels zu bezwingen und als Weltmeister Chichi zu heiraten, der er dies bereits als kleines Kind versprochen hatte. Beginn Nachdem Son Goku das 23. Tenkaichi Budōkai gewonnen und Chichi geheiratet hat, lebt der Kampfsportweltmeister mit seiner Frau und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn in einem kleinen Häuschen auf dem Land. Während Chichi ihren kleinen Jungen sucht, ist Son Goku im Wald beschäftigt und fällt einen Baum. Als er zurückkommt, schickt ihn Chichi los, um den kleinen Jungen zu suchen, da die beiden später noch Muten Roshi nach langer Zeit einen Besuch abstatten wollten. Son Gohan hat die Zeit ganz verloren und beobachtet einen Vogel als er mitsamt einem wackelnden Baumstamm in einen Fluss fällt, der ihn mitreißt. Son Goku versucht ihn noch auf seiner Kintoun zu fassen, muss aber abdrehen, als der Fluss in einen Berg fließt. Am Ende des Tunnels stürzt der Fluss schließlich einen Wasserfall herab, Son Gohan scheint schon verloren, da Son Goku nur noch mitansehen kann, wie der Baumstamm hinabfällt. Doch stellt er verwundert fest, dass sich Son Gohan an einem Zweig festhält, der einige Meter über dem Tunnelausgang liegt. Radditz’ Landung Währenddessen landet in der Nähe einer Farm eine Raumkapsel, aus der ein muskulöser Mann mit Affenschwanz steigt, und der auf der Suche nach Kakarott ist. Den Besitzer der Farm, der ihn mir einem Gewehr „bedroht“ und auf ihn schießt, erschrickt er ordentlich, indem er dessen Patrone abfängt und indem er sie zurückschnippt, sowohl das Gewehr zertrümmert als auch den Pickup des Farmers unbrauchbar macht. Der Hüne sucht schließlich mit seinem Scouter nach der stärksten Kampfkraft in der Nähe und ortet Piccolo, den er zunächst für den gesuchten Kararott hält und mach sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Der Sohn des Oberteufels ist vor Schreck erstarrt, als er eine ihm unbekannte und so enorme Aura spürt. Er fragt sich, ob es Son Goku sein könnte, stellt aber ebenso verwundert fest, dass es ein unbekannter Kämpfer ist. Die beiden sind auf einen Kampf aus, und da der Fremde es nach seinem Scouter zu urteilen mit einem ebenfalls eher schwachen Kämpfer zu tun hat, lässt er Piccolo angreifen. Wie zu erwarten, hat Piccolos Gegner nicht einen Kratzer nach seinem Angriff. Als der Fremde zum Gegenschlag ausholen will, macht sich der Scouter bemerkbar, der eine ähnlich hohe Kampfkraft ausgemacht hat. Er unterbricht den Angriff und fliegt weg, wobei er einen vor Schreck erstarrten Piccolo zurücklässt. Wiedersehen der alten Freunde Auf Muten Roshis Insel gibt es in der Zwischenzeit freudigen Besuch für Muten Roshi, Kuririn und die Schildkröte: Bulma ist auf einen Sprung vorbeigekommen und wird von den dreien herzlichst begrüßt. Der alte Tatagreis freut sich dabei etwas zu sehr und fängt sich gleich eine von Bulma. Als Kuririn sie auf Yamchu anspricht, ist Bulma überhaupt nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Kurz darauf kommen Son Goku und Son Gohan auf der Insel an. Als die vier ihn begrüßen, stellen sie schockiert fest, dass der stärkste Mann der Welt einen kleinen Sohn hat. Doch der kleine Son Gohan zeigt, dass er Manieren hat und begrüßt die Runde mit einer ordentlichen Verbeugung, ehe der Kleine sich vorstellt. In das friedliche Beisammensein platzt plötzlich die gewaltige Aura, die von dem Fremden ausgeht, der auf der Insel landet und meint, er hätte seinen kleinen Bruder Kakarott gefunden. Die Anwesenden können sich darauf keinen Reim beilden, und Kuririn versucht den Fremden zu verscheuchen, wird aber kurz darauf von ihm mit seinem Saiyajin-Schwanz weggedroschen, den nun auch Son Goku, Bulma und Muten Roshi erst bemerken. Hintergrundinformation * Unter den Anime-Serien die vom 30. März bis zum 5. April 2009 ausgestrahlt wurden, landete die Episode mit einem Rating von 11.3 auf dem vierten Platz in den Top 10 hinter den Klassikern Sazae-san, Chibi Maruko-chan und Crayon Shin-chan, aber vor One Piece.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-04-13/japanese-anime-tv-ranking-march-30-april-5 * Das Opening der Serie trägt den Titel Dragon Soul und zeigt als Spoiler: ** dass Piccolo gemeinsam mit Son Goku, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, Kuririn und Yamchu verbündet sein wird ** dass es drei Gegner geben wird: Nappa, Vegeta und Radditz ** dass Son Gohan später in Piccolos Kleidung mit Son Goku trainiert (Cell-Saga) ** dass Son Goku gegen Vegeta kämpfen wird und dabei die Kaioken und die Genkidama anwenden wird ** dass Kuririn und Tenshinhan gegen Saibamen kämpfen werden ** dass Freezer, Zarbon und Dodoria eine Rolle spielen werden. * Das Ending trägt den Titel Yeah! Break! Care! Break! und zeigt als Spoiler: ** Radditz ** Nappa und Vegeta ** Zarbon und Dodoria ** das Ginyu-Sonderkommando bestehend aus Ginyu, Jeeze, Barta, Guldo und Rikoom ** Freezer ** Son Goku, der die Kaioken einsetzt ** Son Goku (von hinten) als Super-Saiyajin * Dem Ending nach hat Son Goku braune Augen. * Der erste Eyecatcher, der die Episode zum Werbeblock überleitet, zeigt Son Goku, der ein Kame-Hame-Ha abfeuert und dann auf ihn selbst und Son Gohan in den für die beiden typischen Grußposen überblendet. * Im zweiten Eyecatcher wirft Son Goku eine kleine Genkidama-Kugel. Im Anschluss wird dann der Bildschirm geteilt und auf der einen Seite Radditz, auf der anderen Piccolo und Son Goku gezeigt * Die Animationen für Opening, Ending und Eyecatcher wurden vollständig mit modernen Produktionsmethoden neu animiert und sind im gleichen Stil gehalten, wie der Film zum Jump Festa 2008: Dragon Ball: Hey! Son Goku und seine Freunde kehren zurück!! Weiterführende Links Charaktere ;Son Gokus Familie :Son Goku, Son Gohan, Chichi, Rinderteufel ;Son Gokus Freunde :Muten Roshi, Kuririn, Bulma ;Son Gokus Feinde :Piccolo, Radditz ;Vergangenheit :Freezer, Bardock, Son Gohan (Großvater), Shenlong, Tenshinhan, Oberteufel Piccolo, Karin Kampftechniken ;Son Goku :Gorillafaust ;Piccolo ;Radditz :Fliegen Orte * Erde ** Muten Roshis Insel ** Son Gokus Haus * Vegeta (Planet) * Namek (in Bardocks Vision) Objekte * Dragon Balls * Jindujin * Scouter * Raumkapsel * Göttliches Wasser Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball Z Kai) ca:Episodi 1 (BDZ Kai) fr:Dragon Ball Kai épisode 001 Kategorie:Episode